Fears
by Aemis
Summary: Non, sérieusement, Loki ne pouvait pas avoir peur de ça, pas vrai?. Ironfrost. OS. UA


Auteur: **Aora Stark-Lokidottir**

Raiting: **K**

Genre: **Ironfrost**

Résumé **Non sérieusement, Lokivne pouvait pas avoir peur de _ça_ , pas vrai???**

Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne sont absolument pas à moi.**

 **OoO**

 **\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.** s'ecria une voix masculine ???faisant sursauter toute la tour Stark.

 **\- Qui y a-t-il bébé ???.** s'inquièta immédiatement Tony pénétrant à la va vite dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son amant.

 **\- RETIRE-LE ANTHONY, RETIRE CE TRUC DE MOIIIIII.** s'écria son _tendre_ amant se jettant à son cou.

Tony fixa incrédule son amour, de quoi pouvait-il bien avoir peur??. Intrigué, Tony balaya de son regard noisette toute la chambre. Il finit par apercevoir un **_petit chien_** recroquevillé au pied du lit.

Il haussa un sourcil et se retourna vers son amant toujours pletonné contre son dos tremblant de tout son corps. Non sérieusement, Loki ne pouvait pas avoir peur de **_ça_** pas vrai??.

 **\- Tu as...as peur de ce petit chien??**. lui demanda-t-il essayant de ne pas laisser sortir le fou rire qu'il sentait venir.

Son amant lui jeta un regard noir avant de glapir lorsque le **_petit chien_** émit un petit couinement et se redressa. Souriant, Tony se dirigea vers le petit chien et le prit dans ses bras tout en lui caressant la tête sous les yeux horrifiés de son amant.

 **\- An...Anthony mais que fais-tu??, relache immédiatement ce monstre il va t'attaquer et...et te dévorer.** couine désespérément le _jeune_ homme.

Tout document un sourire machiavélique se fraya un chemin sur les lèvres de Tony. Tout doucement, comme pour ne pas le brusquer il s'avança le petit chien dans les bras vers son amant.

 **\- Voyons Loki, tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que _toi_ tu as _peur_ d'un _petit chien inoffensif_ ???.** s'étonna faussement Tony se rapprochant de plus plus en plus du pauvre Loki terrifié.

 **\- Moi...moi pe...peur ???non non je...je n'ai pas peur.** affirma tremblotant Loki.

Tony eut un instant pitié de lui avant de se reprendre, rare était les occasions où Loki était vulnérable et amant ou pas il comptait bien en profiter. Il se raprocha encore plus de Loki jusqu'à poser le petit chien sur son épaule.

La réaction ne se fit pas prier, Loki tourna de l'oeil et s'evanouit dans les bras de Tony qui le rattrapa juste avant que sa tête ne touche le sol.

Tony écarquilla les yeux tout en déposant doucement Loki sur leur lit. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part de son amant.

Loki papillona doucement des yeux, une fois ses prunelles vertes émeraudes ouvertes sur sa chambre, il se redressa en position assise. Cela fait il aperçu son amant assit dans le fauteuil en face du lit l'animal démoniaque posé sur ses cuisses.

 **\- Sort. Immédiatement. Ce. Truc. D'ici.** beugla presque Loki.

 **\- Je ne te comprends pas Lokes, tu as donné naissance à un _loup_ bordel _un loup_ alors je vois pas pourquoi t'as peur pauvre petit chien. **souffla Tony

 **\- Serais-tu entrain de _comparer Fenrir à cet espèce de nid à microbes, à rage._** siffla Loki entre ses dents.

 **\- Quoi???non...non jamais je pourrais comparer Fen' à euh à un vulgaire chien.** s'écria Tony.

Il vit Loki hésité quelques secondes avant de finalement abdiquer. Pifou, il l'avait échappé bel, il ne fallait absolument pas sous aucun prétexte s'en prendre aux gosses de Loki. Et même si Tony savait que Loki l'aimait, il savait également qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer si ses enfants étaient menacés.

Ils les aimaient trop et avait été séparé d'eux trop longtemps pour se permettre de les perdre de nouveau. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il avait tant hésité avant d'accepter de porter leur enfants, à lui et à Tony.

Tony soupira, se leva et sortit calmement de leur chambre. Il se dirigea vers celle de Clint et de Coulson. Dès que leur porte fut ouverte après qu'il est frappé, il balança délicatement le chien dans les bras de Clint.

 **\- Plus jamais.** lui souffla-t-il avant de retourner rejoindre Loki pour le réconforter.

Mais quand même Loki l'avait un peu chercher cette stupide blague. Tout le monde savait que Clint avait la rancune tenace alors quand Loki lui avait rempli sa baignoire d'araignées pour son anniversaire, notons que Clint _est arachnophobe_ , tout le monde y compris Tony s'était douté que ça vangeance allait être terrible.

 **OoO**

 **Sérieux les phobies c'est un trucs qui nous pourries la vie à tous. Moi j'ai une peur horrible des araignées, des cafards d'ailleurs j'en ai vu un y a pas longtemps d'où cet OS et en plus je suis clostrophobe. Bah j'espère que vous avez aimé. Bisous.**

 **Reviews.**


End file.
